


Marvel/Loki Ideas

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	1. Chapter 1

  * Loki/Cpt. Am. Ideas - Being caught in the middle of an attack, running into captain America, cap chasing down your car, “can I get your number?” At a red light you let him in your car and tell him your number and let him back out at the next light, you talk too much



 

 - You’re on a bad date and leaving the restaurant, Loki sees you and chases after you, you can’t stop talking when you’re nervous

“I’m talking too much again aren’t I?”

“No you’re not, I’m listening, keep going.” With a large smile.

 

\- You’re a kindergarten teacher and Loki coming to visit your class when he hears they want to meet him

 

\- Straightening Loki’s tie mid battle for him, he follows you after you say he’s not the villain, he’s just the anti hero and they know that because when someone really bad comes along he’s the first one they go to find

 …

  * Loki Librarian draft - Librarian draft



better in full than it sounds here…

World where libraries are never harmed no matter the disaster or event

Being a librarian befriending Loki

Librarians are always the same kind of formidable creature other creatures know not to cross and keep information on every culture in every universe

Thor, “Loki I’m not sure librarians are the same here as on Asguard..”

Loki smirks, “You obviously haven’t met her brother.”

Flashback to Loki/Thor telling the avengers to behave in libraries always acting timid and well behaved even cleaning up after others

A bad guy and his henchmen are running through the city outside your library, the oldest in the city. The bad guy shoots something through the window, there’s a muffled explosion both Loki and Thor glance at the bad guy open mouthed, “You shouldn’t have done that!”

There’s a preschool group in the building beside the library you slowly trot down the front steps rolling up your sleeves and head straight for the bad guys henchman with only your fists managing to steal their weapons though they break after the third hit, stab you shout to Loki, “What sort of craftsmanship is this? Three hits then you’re just screwed?”

He chuckles, “Midguardian craftsmanship. Poor at best even on their scale.”

You keep fighting eventually stealing one of their guns as the bad guys alien buddies join in, taking a beating so you can get close enough to stealing a gun. MIB reaction to small gun-big kickback, landing against Loki’s side. He helps you recock/load the gun letting you use his weapon.

“You had to pick the one day the preschoolers are next door?!”

Loki points at tony, “He’s the one that picked to lead them here!”

You glare at tony, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Brief moment Mjolner allows you to wield it in protection of the children.

The bad guy in in his knees after you bring him down, “Who are you?!”

You grab him by the neck jerking him up to meet your eyes, “I’m the librarian.” Before throwing him at Thor’s feet to be drug away.

 

  * Loki/Dr Strange idea - Loki idea



Doctor Strange keeps using his portal tricks on Loki randomly through the day.

Unknown to the rest of the mortals around you You’re from a race referred to only as Old. After his latest return Loki storms over towards the Doctor only to freeze as you grip his wrist and mark a symbol onto the back of his hand then you smudge it making it sink into his skin. You drop his hand and Doctor strange fires another portal at Loki after To y asked what was going on.

“Just bonding with Loki.”

Thor walks in and see the portal dissipate before it touches Loki causing the confuse doctor to fire more at him until Thor says, “She’s marked him as her pet it won’t work. You can’t harm an Elder’s pet.” He picks up a paperweight made of marble and throws it at Loki but it turns to dust before it touches him. You simply get up and carry on about your job as tony says, “I’m sorry, did you just call her an Elder?!”

Thor nods, “That’s what she is. Old.”

Tony, “Her resume said she’s 23!!”

Sif scoffs, “Older than 23 galaxies more like.”

Tony follows you around complaining that you need to update your resume as Loki follows Dr strange around saying, “let’s play.”

  * School Project - Loki being asked by a small child a set of questions for an interview assignment. Most kids pick Doctors, Lawyers, the guy in the Donut shop that gives them an extra treat on the sly. A small kid arrives, everyone in Stark Tower knows about the assignment - it’s usual to have more than a few drop by for the Avengers, or even a few for Nick Fury or Coulson/other SHIELD team members (weapons/tech/intel positions).



Though this time a little kid shows up with their little notebook in hand, official badge draped on their visitors lanyard and a polaroid camera in their bag for the required picture. They get to the top floor where the expecting/smiling Heros are all gathered only to have their jaws drop as the stunned sulking Prince in the corner pretending to read his book to hide this next stab at his confidence. Only to have a surprised grin form on his face when Coulson says, “No, they’re here to interview Loki.”

He stands and takes the child to the prepped area with table and snacks already set up as the Avengers gather in the living room on the other side of the glass wall watching intently as the cinnamon bun of a former villain is impossibly sweet with the child. Possible added in hug and showing off of his helmet-of course he lets the kid wear it in the picture- before they’re escorted out to the waiting adult to drive them back home again.

The child goes to give their presentation when a kid calls out, “I didn’t know we could do villains!! Can I get a redo?! My Grandma knows the Green Goblin and he said he’d do it if he could!!”

Another kid shouts, “My Uncle shares a cell with Sandman, can I do him?!”

Another shouts, “My Dad says the IRS hires all the villains! You think they’ll help us find our choice?”

 

  * Fan Letters - Loki, bored in his house arrest in Stark Tower starts to go through the letters little kids send in to the heroes.



He starts changing everyone’s schedules to make sure they make it to the events or get them done in an orderly manner.

Tony - gets a letter from a kid asking if he’d build a new leg for a child’s dog.

Natasha - Get’s a request from a girl for help learning a backflip or a trick in martial arts/gymnastics she’s scared to try on her own - lagging behind in her group because of it.

Thor - asked by a kid to help see the effects of lightning on certain objects for a science project demonstration - deemed too unsafe by a teacher without any control of electricity needed.

Peter - asked for help in a prank for one kid on another older kid that keeps bothering him. Wants to make him have to walk through a giant tunnel of spider webs all the way to school after he filled his backpack with shaving cream.

Dr Strange - Little kid keeps seeing this same squirrel climbing into a huge tree, asks if he could help him observe the animal’s habits for a project.

Scarlet  Witch - Asked for help from a girl who’s having trouble with her brother - usual sibling rivalry - and how she and her twin get along so well

Quicksilver - Asked if he would help his team for a track meet since their coach broke his leg. They want to win to make the coach feel better in the hospital.

Bucky - Asked by a child for help in getting used to their new prostetic - Tony gets involved after reading over his shoulder - makes the kid a better/cooler one

Steve - Asked if he would attend a kid’s turtle enthusiast club - he’s confused about this one until Loki shows him the abundance of pictures of him curling up behind his shield and all the turtle fan pictures/drawings of him online - he gladly goes and helps design their new t shirts

  * Loki idea - thinking



Loki realizes his best ideas come when he is literally bound, imprissoned or entrapped.

When a villain is planning on ruining a big public event with a threatened kidnapping Loki comes to you with a request when the others are gone with a loop or rope in his hand. With a raised brow you meet his slightly timid gaze.

Half an hour Thor knocks on your door looking for news of his brothers do freezes at the sight of your hand gripping the end of the rope tightening around his torso and arms desperately tied behind his back while your foot was helping to prop him up at another of his requests from the plushy mattress making it harder for him to stay upright. Your eyes raise from the book resting on your lap to Thor who asks, “What’d he do?!”

Loki is mumbling to himself with brows furrowed as you reply, “Said it helps him think.”

With a smirk creeping on his face Loki shifts his body to the side as you loosened your grip on the rope at his saying, “Got it.” With a couple tugs on strategically placed loops you freed him so he could join the others sharing his plan while you wound up the rope again returning to your book.

Hawkeye, “Why Brother her with that. She’s got a lot to handle already.”

Steve, “Why not ask us.”

Tony, “Ya, we’ve got no problem tying you up.”

Loki raised a brow at them, “Yes, But she’s the only one I knew would follow my requests to the letter and not use it to her advantage.”

Banner, “You know when I heard you’d asked her to tie you up at first, thinking wasn’t really what I pictured you doing.”

Loki met his gaze, “For that we would need different rope. Besides, you don’t start at tying each other up. At least not with a Lady of her standing.”

Tony raised a brow watching him leave the room to gather his supplies, “She’s an assistant!”

Loki’s double appeared at his side with arms crossed, “And yet you can’t manage to walk on a room and find anything without consulting her. She is a mastermind behind you and your little team.”

The double vanished as Tony called back, “Hey! Don’t forget Rock of Ages you’re a part of this little team now.”

The double popped back up again with a smirk, “I have no problem being her puppet.” Vanishing with a wink at the reddening billionaire.

“I am not a puppet!” Walks out to fetch his suit only to discreetly text you asking where his newest invented addition was. When your answer popped up Loki’s voice sounded behind him, “Come on Pinocchio, jet’s leaving in five.”

“I am not—“ his eyes scan around and he texts you again, “Where is my snack bag again?”

  * 12 Days to get Loki idea - Everyone in Stark tower had already picked their Secret Santa just a few days before Loki moved in. It’s getting close to the annual holiday seeming to make him even more grumpy than usual.



You take it upon yourself to pick him for twelve days of Christmas. Usually small trinkets and presents, but no you take it even bigger. His small plain room begins to accumulate decor more fitting to what you’d assume he’d enjoy. Fake fur blankets, a new lounge, some books in random subjects, pillows etc. but the crown jewel is the sweater you manage to slip on him each night.

No matter what he does he can’t figure out who it Is No matter who he questions. The final day he goes to the tree in his latest sweater after adding some pajama pants under it finding even more gifts. Including a miniature holographic city building kit complete with a set of animatronic creatures to destroy it he can’t even pretend not to be thrilled to have.

Nearing midnight you knock on his door, he huffs leaving his current city destruction game on pause to answer it. His brow rises as you hand him the last sweater and wish him a merry christmas. He looks from the sweater to you after your admitted to being his Secret Santa.

Everyone wakes up to hear him shout, “But I sleep naked!!” As you bite back your giggles and go back to your room.


	2. Bucky Ideas

  * Bucky - Somebody posted a request for Bucky ideas and I got this one. Probably already been done to death but I think it’s cute. May not ever write it but I want it put on here just in case i change my mind.



Being the only person Bucky trusts to work on his arm. Since leaving Hydra Bucky’s more than a bit reckless with his new arm just to return to your shop and pace quietly with his loving death glare aimed directly at you through the repairs before leaving. Only to finally work his way up to actually talking to you about his original unimpressed opinion on the world compared to what the people of his original lifetime had expected, not realizing he’d not so subtly insulted you (Unintentionally of course).

And he has to be guided on how to regain your “friendship”, and try to talk to you freely without insulting you again, way  more difficult than he expected. Apparently Hydra took a bit more of his charismatic former ways than he expected, still partially imagining himself as his same Dreamboat/Casanova from before he was taken.

 

 

  * Bucky Ideas - Somewhere in a marvel side world where Bucky can take off his arm at will and control it using the string like sensors inside.



… idea 1 …

After watching Toy Story for the first time he waits for the first chance he gets to use Buzz’ fake arm joke whenever someone asks if he can lend them a hand. Grumbling each time someone gets close but doesn’t say the right words. Reader, the person maintaining his arm for him, sees this and gains his friendship at using the request a few times with others and it becomes an implanted request so when Bucky is near them he lights up with a huge grin finally able to use his joke.

… idea 2 …

Steve wasn’t the only one growing up scrawny and picked on. Bucky, the son of a ventriloquist from a traveling circus got a huge deal of grief growing up until he met Steve. The pair of them bonding with their creativity forming dummies, characters along with worlds for them to live in. A habit out to good use in hydra for scale models of targets and locations, his one connection to his former life allowing him to hold onto a tiny piece of himself in all this.

Post freedom reader is at the end of Tony’s hate list but always caught in the wrong place just when he’s ready to burst into a venting fit. Bucky sees this and lingers around seeing the readers mood dropping drastically.

Next time Tony is upset he stand behind him taking off his arm now coated with a tony dummy he makes dance, flail and cross his arms between head bobs and raising and dropping the eyebrows through his motions nearly having the reader able to hold in their laughter.

Tony turns around and he hides the dummy back in his pocket holding up his arm as tony asks, “Can I help you bucky?”

Bucky raises his arm, “Just waiting, arm’s being tricky again y/n.”

Tony huffs leaving at the alert for his next meeting as Bucky takes the reader for pizza or something. This grows into a full habit with Steve soon joining in. Thor and Loki find out demanding their own dummies and they mock out battles while others are trying to hold serious conversations.

 

  * Hydra Bliss - We stock a hand soap called hydra bliss at my work. All i can picture each day when I see it is Steve taking the soap from the reader’s bathroom and the penthouse without asking believing it would trigger Bucky. Reader starts shouting at Steve and Bucky just strolls in asking what the fight is about, Loki tells him, and he strolls over to the sink in the kitchen washes his hands and clutches his throat coughing terribly stopping your argument. “What is this? This tiny bottle, it’s doing something…” His arms raise up as he give a glassy expression holding up a serving spoon from the cup on the bowl walking like Frankenstein’s monster with noises and all, chanting “Must kill Steve, Must kill Steve!”



Reader smiles as Steve walks off, “No one gets it!”

Bucky laughs handing the reader back her soap along with the spoon and walks after Steve, “Come on buddy! Hydra has a bit more to do than branch into the soap market!”

Reader wakes up and the soap is gone again only to go after Steve who is conveniently on a mission leaving only Loki who hands her a random bottle of soap with a wink, “Traded all his soap for the hydra bliss brands and poured yours into one of his empties.”

And oh man when Steve finds out the whole building gets more than an earful.


	3. The good host idea

Thor invited a few of his asguardian buddies along for holiday dinner. He describes a traditional meal to you and you try to give it a shot.

Knocking on Loki’s door he eyes the plate you offer him curiously, “Thought you might be hungry.”

“I thought turkey was the traditional meal.”

“I have some turkey too. But Thor described x to me and I thought you might like it better.” He eyes the plate again confused at the slice of meatloaf on it. Takes it and takes a bite to be nice, “I thought it’d be more complicated but he said it’s just like meatloaf.”

Loki blinks as he chews his second bite of the meatloaf then swallows it. “This is incredible meatloaf, however I believe my brother misled you greatly on what x is. I will get you the proper ingredients and show you later of you wish.”

You can’t help but blush and draw in a sharp breath, “That would be lovely. Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to switch his tv and iPod to Cantonese.” His brows rise as he can’t help but smirk and slips back in his room greatful for the thoughtful gesture anyways.


	4. Steve Rogers Dream

Ok, had a dream about a retired Captain America that goes to school to get his teaching and therapy degrees. Weird i know, but here it all is.  _(mentions self harm and severe depression, just mentions cuz this is a summary, not the full story, if i ever did go into detail it would be a stronger warning)_

oc, new to school, foster care bounce around kid

makes friends with Peter Parker (who’s blonde for some reason in the first few minutes), MJ, and their friend Jacob.

In class bonding with Peter, who’s brand new to the Avengers team.

Steve Rogers is also teaching at this school

..

starting as study buddies oc starts to befriend Peter and friends

with every new home therapy is required, regular therapist left the state to retire.

Steve Rogers is the new one.

oc’s new foster dad has recently been added to Hospice care, oc is being told she’s not going to be around long after he goes because the wife didn’t want her, just her younger female Cousin, who she works at a store to help with the bills, as per wife’s rules.

.

First session, in what seems more like a filing room with three different chairs offered, three on one side and one across from them Steve says to pick a chair.

Oc does, the one on the left Steve already doesn’t seem pleased.

He forces a smile sharing he’s new to therapy, just got his degree and that it would be a lot easier, in his mind since he already ‘knows’ her. Assuming since he’s captain america there would already be trust there.

Right off he asks about her classes, she mentions a project with Peter and his friends they got assigned. Right away he stops her and says, “I don’t think you’re the right person to be hanging around with Peter.” Oc near tears already but Steve doesn’t notice, “He’s got a lot going for him and needs to really focus on his own thing. You understand.” 

“But I-.” oc is wondering why he’s saying this he’s supposed to be using this time to help her not him. 

“Besides it’ll give you time with your other friends.”

“I don’t have any.”

Steve tells her to give him her phone, he scrolls through contacts, seeing five numbers, Social worker, Foster parents’s numbers, work and Peter’s, he passes it back and insists she’s young and can always make more when the others get used to her being around. oc starts rocking slightly thinking back over the past three months at the school no one has spoken to her past Peter and his friends. She gets up excusing herself to the bathroom and leaves to go home not able to keep herself together for any longer with him.

..

Next day right off Peter and his friends blow up when she obviously is avoiding joining them anywhere, eating alone, extra study sessions in the library, returning to first days assigned seat in the back of the classes, not talking to anyone. 

Steve is pleased at first until he hears Peter venting to Tony in the penthouse about his friend who cut everyone out. Tony insists he give her a couple days but not let her think he’s not available if she needs him, knowing that’s what he used to do, insisting she probably is having a hard time and needs to know someone’s on her side finally after what Peter had told him about her. 

Steve is stunned he didn’t even think about that and goes to double check she had another mandatory appointment in a couple days. He starts watching her in school, keeping herself separate and avoiding talking to anyone. Even going so far in her project meetings with Peter to enforce the topic of completing the project then leaving without ever meeting anyone’s eyes.  He starts to notice she’s digging her nail into her thighs over her worn jeans when she seems to get upset.

.

After her last class Steve catches her approaching her math teacher in the lounge with her notebook in her arms with the packet he assigned on top.

“Mr x?” He turned to her with a sigh, “I was having a hard time on these few equations..?”

He huffs again turning to fill his coffee mug, “It’s been a long day and honestly if you haven’t gotten it by now-.” He turns to watch a couple of students arguing through the window missing her leaving as Steve sees she’s near tears and curling the notebook against her chest, in the doorway her skin starts to shimmer and the light bends around her cloaking her from sight as he sees her covering her mouth as she starts to cry. Math teacher turns around saying, “I suppose I could have a look.” Feeling awful when he realizes she’s gone, Steve gets up with his bag on his shoulder and tries to find her.

.

The next night after she doesn’t come to school, she canceled their appointment for therapy as well after taking exams to get her diploma early all day.

That night after her job he sees her walking home after her bike was stolen, “Get in.”

She glances at him and keeps going. “No.”

He parks getting out to try and force her in the car, “Get in the car, you live all the way on the other end of town.”

“And there’s a subway stop a few blocks over.” She walks around him only to have him grab her arm earning a surprisingly painful punch in his side nearly dropping him to his knees. “I said no. Follow me all you like Mr Rogers but i’m not getting in that car.”

He forces himself upright following the few steps after her, “oc, this is ridiculous, get in the car. I’m your teacher-.”

She turns sharply to say, “And you were also supposed to be  _my_ therapist, but all you seemed to care about was Peter’s situation. Well congratulations, you made me ruin the first friendship i’ve had since i was five so you can just focus on Peter’s pains because I won’t be around much longer to ruin your precious prodigy.”

“OC.” he raises his voice.

She looks at him with a tear down her cheek already, “You want to talk to me about trust, you barely let me get a word in before you started barking orders. You may be Captain America but right now you are the last person I would ever trust. Good night Mr Rogers.” She turns and keeps walking, going invisible.

.

Next day not in school again until the last class where she’s obviously upset and packing up her locker. Peter rushes over to her, “oc, where’ve you been?”

“My foster parent died last night. The social workers are coming by in a few hours to take me to a group home.”

“But you’re 18!”

“My foster parent’s wife want me out, they’re giving me a room for three weeks until I can find my own place.” oc is shoving the last of her things in her bag then brutish cliche group of jocks walk by slamming her door shut mid laugh only to have it slam into her hand leaving her eyes filling with tears after her stunned gasp. Her bag fell, she picks it up and stands glancing at Peter cradling her obviously broken hand that’s popping back into place drawing his eyes to it making him realize how he felt so at ease with her, she’s got powers too. “I have to go.” She goes invisible and Peter glances around then dives through a window racing to go to Stark’s tower where he burst into his office mid meeting with Banner and Strange. 

“You have to adopt my friend!”

Tony turns to face him, “What?”

He quickly recaps, “And this guy broke her hand but it popped back together in front of me! And she’s being taken tonight to a group home! They’re just getting rid of her!”

Tony, “She’s 18 though, i can’t legally adopt an 18 year old Pete.”

Peter’s shoulders drop, “But she doesn’t have anyone, and she’s just supposed to be alone?”

Tony drew in a breath, “She’s going to have to do something around here, I won’t let her stay unless she’s pitching in.” Peter hugs him and they both suit up trying to scour the city to find her using body heat sensors on their visors.

.

Steve is racing around town when he heard about it, even past the cemetery she’s crying in. Supposedly dead Loki finds, consoles her, holding her as she let it all out until he stands, still cradling her in his arms and calls for Heimdall. “I believe what you need is a vacation.” Her head raises and he sets her down after you are safely in Heimdall’s golden transport room. The guard bows his head to her as she wipes her cheeks and Loki guides her across the bifrost through Asguard for a two week stay as his personal guest until he is called back to assist Thor with something and he helps her move into the spare room in his apartment on earth where she looks into colleges for the next semester along with scholarships.


End file.
